Dream Brother My Killer My Lover
by Aria01
Summary: Um morreria pelas mãos do outro. Como bons inimigos. Como bons amantes.


**Título: **Dream Brother... My Killer... My Lover...

**Autora: **-Aria-

**Beta: **Eri-Chan

**Categoria: ****Challenge Maio/2010 'Inimigos Amantes' (NFF), 5ª Temporada, Slash (M/M)**

**Advertências: ****Michael x Lúcifer, Spoiler do episódio 5x22.**

**Classificação: **G**  
Capítulos: **1 (Oneshot)**  
Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo: **Um morreria pelas mãos do outro. Como bons inimigos. Como bons amantes.

**Notas: **Voltando, finalmente, depois de dois meses sem participar dos challenges. E só quando eu já tinha começado a escrever percebi que minha última participação foi com uma fic do mesmo shipp... Bizarro... :scared:

* * *

**Dream Brother... My Killer... My Lover...**

Não havia como negar, o destino deles, independente de época ou local, estavam inegavelmente ligados. Não importava se vestiam cascas humanas ou se era sua verdadeira forma que prevalecia, Michael estava ligado a Lúcifer e vice-versa.

Predestinados a decidir o destino da Terra em uma batalha épica?

Bobagens. A verdade não se baseava apenas em algo tão ínfimo quanto o que aconteceria a um reles planeta.

Era algo muito maior, mais ligado aos dois anjos do que qualquer outra coisa. O filho exemplar _versus_ a prole rebelde. Aquele que obedecia-O cegamente contra aquele que ousou desafiá-Lo.

No final, tudo se resumia a questões familiares não resolvidas ou mágoas passadas. Tudo se limitava a dor de se verem obrigados a uma separação.

Michael, que agora usava o corpo de Adam Winchester, tentara impedir o irmão de todas as maneiras. Aconselhou, repreendeu. Tentou de tudo para não vê-lo blasfemar contra o Pai e suas criações, porém foi em vão.

Lúcifer estava tão cego por causa dos sentimentos recém-despertos que não se importou em deixar tudo para trás. Não se importou nem mesmo em deixá-lo para trás.

O elo que os unia era antigo, cultivado durante uma quantidade tão grande de anos que não se via mais capaz de precisá-los. Desde que o mundo existia, os dois, Michael e Lúcifer, estiveram juntos. Incontáveis batalhas aconteceram, todas presenteadas com a vitória.

Uma sintonia perfeita entre aqueles que eram os mais fortes. Quase se podia dizer que eles se completavam. Michael era o mais velho e protetor, e fazia questão de sempre manter o outro próximo, sob suas "asas".

Ainda assim, Lúcifer era o mais dependente. Toda a atenção excessiva que sempre lhe fora dada, de certa forma, tornou-o egoísta e o Arcanjo admitia sua infinita parcela de culpa.

Entretanto, não se arrependia. Se o Pai os criou assim, quem seria ele para questioná-Lo?

Seu único pesar sempre seria não ter sido capaz de impedi-lo. Nada mais. Desde aquele dia, o fatídico dia, que ele fora expulso, aguardava por este momento. Cedo ou tarde, sabia que chegaria. O destino de ambos, a "batalha final", estava escrita e apenas aguardava para ser cumprido.

Do outro lado, "vestindo" Sam Winchester, estava seu irmão. Analisavam-se demoradamente. Meticulosamente. Os pontos fracos ou fortes, as habilidades... Tudo ainda estava tão claro em suas mentes. O longo tempo que os separou não fora suficiente para mudá-los.

Tantos mil anos depois e ainda eram exatamente da mesma maneira. A casca era seu único diferencial. E Michael... Como poderia dizer... Ele não estava de todo à vontade naquele corpo.

Dean era seu preferido, não podia negar, mas a situação não lhe dera muitas opções. Aquele humano, em especial, conseguia ser indiscutivelmente teimoso. Por outro lado, seu irmão agora parecia por demais... "Confortável"...

Assim como Adam, Sam ainda tentara resistir. Entretanto aquilo não era algo contra o que pudessem, de fato, lutar. Por alguns minutos, talvez, eles conseguissem manter-se no controle, mas não seria para sempre. Nem por muito tempo, na verdade.

Ser o receptáculo de anjos poderosos não era algo com que pudessem lidar. Era muito maior e mais poderoso, totalmente fora da alçada de meros seres inferiores.

Defendia, se é que se podia dizer isso, os humanos apenas por ter sido Ele, o Pai, quem os criou. Entretanto, não demonstrava qualquer sentimento em relação a eles. E ainda que os estimasse, não possuía sentimentos nem em relação a muitos de seus irmãos.

Apenas ele. Apenas Lúcifer. Ele era o único que sempre lhe importou e nada poderia mudar este fato.

... ... ... ...

O local predestinado... Um cemitério no Kansas... Nada glamoroso ou luxuoso, apenas "apropriado" a ocasião. Uma batalha que dizimaria boa parte daquela existência ocorrer em um local como aquele?

Justo, a seu ver.

Lúcifer fora o primeiro a chegar. Ambos ostentavam expressões sérias, quase frias, mas aquela situação afetava-os muito mais do que era visível aos olhos. Muito mais do que eles próprios gostariam.

– É bom ver você, Michael.

– Você também. Faz muito tempo.

E talvez 'muito tempo' ainda fosse algo vago para definir essa distância. Longo demais para se precisar, curto demais para esquecê-lo. Além de tudo, ainda havia o dilema que interiormente acompanhou essa espera.

Sempre souberam que o reencontro também seria a última vez que iriam se ver. Então, ao mesmo tempo em que o aguardavam, também o temiam.

– Consegue acreditar que o momento chegou?

– Não. Não de verdade. – Um leve suspiro por parte do mais velho. – Você está pronto?

Aquela mesma pergunta também podia ser facilmente aplicada a ele, Michael. Afinal, durante todo o tempo em que o irmão esteve enclausurado, nunca deixou de refazê-la a cada novo dia. Estaria pronto para cumprir seu destino quando o visse outra vez?

Lúcifer, apesar de um pouco vacilante, não parecia tão preocupado.

– Como sempre estarei. – Por alguns instantes se encararam fixamente – Parte de mim gostaria que não tivéssemos que fazer isso.

– É... Eu também.

Ainda que Lúcifer não concordasse, era o mais velho o mais afetado por toda essa história.

Ele sempre fora sua responsabilidade, então se ver obrigado a expulsá-lo... Distanciá-lo para sempre de seu convívio... Logo ele, seu irmão tão estimado...

E agora, quando essa antiga ferida parecia ter finalmente iniciado sua cicatrização, via-se machucado novamente. A dor ainda estava lá, assim como sempre estaria, recordando-o que precisava matá-lo... Porque _essa_ era a ordem que Ele lhe dera...

– Então por que estamos aqui?

– Ah, você sabe o porquê. – Quase irônico. – Eu não tenho escolha, depois do que você fez.

– O que eu fiz? E se isso não for minha culpa?

– O que isso quer dizer?

Lúcifer se aproximou cada vez mais, enquanto fazia seu "jogo", e Michael precisava admitir, ele sempre o fizera muito bem. Sempre munido com aquele olhar suplicante, como se fosse a verdadeira vítima de toda a história, manipular aqueles a sua volta tornava-se uma tarefa fácil.

Uma atitude tão típica e nostálgica. Estes traços, já característicos dele, não se extinguiriam independentemente do tempo que transcorresse. Cada criatura possuía sua natureza própria e imutável. Anjos não eram uma exceção a regra.

– Pense. Papai fez tudo. O que quer dizer que Ele me fez quem eu sou. Deus queria o Diabo.

Desculpas e mais desculpas... Como sempre, para Lúcifer, qualquer um seria mais culpado do que ele próprio. E não estranharia se em algum momento passasse a ser acusado também, se lhe fosse atribuída à responsabilidade do que ele se tornara.

Não seria surpreendente ouvir que, por não tê-lo apoiado, ele fez o que fez; que por não amá-lo, ele se tornou o que era hoje.

– E então?

– Então, por quê? Por que nos fazer lutar? Só não consigo descobrir o propósito.

– Qual o seu propósito?

Enquanto Lúcifer continuava usando e abusando de suas artimanhas, sempre tentando preservar sua imagem de inocente e indefeso, o mais velho parecia frio e distante. Interiormente, Michael revivia as questões que o atormentavam há eras.

Se tudo estava bem entre eles, por que ele fizera tudo aquilo? Qual o sentido em rebelar-se? E por que instigar outros a apoiá-lo?

Talvez, ter alguns irmãos ao seu lado, fosse apenas reflexo de sua fraqueza. Um modo de sentir-se mais seguro e, por que não, também compartilhar parte de sua culpa.

Ou então, talvez, aquela fosse sua visão distorcida de "vingança". Na qual, seu objetivo era fazer o Pai sofrer, enquanto assistia suas crias se digladiarem em uma luta sem sentido.

– Nós vamos nos matar. E pra quê? Um dos testes do Papai. E nós nem sabemos a resposta. Nós somos irmãos. Vamos só abandonar o tabuleiro.

Os resquícios das feridas que não foram cicatrizadas estão lá, estampadas no olhar do Arcanjo. Este virou seu rosto, incapaz de continuar encarando-o da mesma maneira. Precisava desviar sua atenção dele e da forma como ele ainda conseguia deixar seus sentimentos confusos.

Parte de si implorava para que aquilo tudo acabasse e pudesse ficar juntos outra vez, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Entretanto, seu desejo era impossível. E era exatamente isto que seu lado racional gritava.

Era necessário manter-se focado nisto. Apenas nisto.

– Me desculpe. Eu não posso fazer isso. – Estava sofrendo e por mais que tentasse, era impossível esconder sua dor. – Sou um bom filho e tenho ordens.

– Mas você não tem que segui-las.

– O quê? Você acha que vou me rebelar? Agora? – O Arcanjo, agora, estava levemente irritado – Não sou como você.

– Por favor, Michael.

Lúcifer poderia continuar insistindo que era a vítima da história, e ainda que não concordasse, também não discutiria o fato. Mas, sob hipótese alguma, o mais velho o deixaria continuar com aquilo.

Insistir para fazê-lo desobedecer? Logo ele, que sempre defendera as ordens do Pai acima de tudo? Logo ele, que se vira obrigado a passar por cima de seus sentimentos para obedecê-Lo?

– Você não mudou nada, irmãozinho. Sempre culpando a todos menos a si mesmo. – Seu tom de voz se tornara mais firme e a irritação mais evidente. – Nós estávamos juntos. E éramos felizes. Mas você me traiu. A todos nós. E fez o nosso Pai ir embora.

– Ninguém obriga o Papai a fazer coisa alguma. Ele está fazendo isso conosco.

– Você é um monstro, Lúcifer.

O mais novo parecia "quebrar" diante daquelas palavras. Michael também não podia se julgar muito melhor. Doía ter que dizer aquilo a ele.

Porém, o que doía ainda mais era a constatação óbvia de que a situação chegara a seu ponto culminante. Aquele era o fim para eles.

– E eu tenho que te matar.

– Se é assim que tem que ser... Então eu gostaria de ver você tentar.

Michael logo viu a tristeza que moldava a face de Lúcifer tornar-se raiva. Nunca negara a força de seu irmão mais novo, mas, ainda que o amasse demais, não deixaria de lutar com todo o poder que possuía.

Se o que o destino lhes reservara era lutar até que não houvesse mais vida em seus receptáculos, ótimo, que assim seja. Um morreria pelas mãos do outro. Como bons inimigos. Como bons amantes.

_**Fim.**_


End file.
